shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliskūya Michael Thūrwolf
For his father who also competes as Renton Michael Thūrwolf, see his father's page for more info. but is commonly referred by his new name by his grandmother as he was born in the eastern Thūrwolf tribe along with his younger twin sister.he was also the older twin brother of Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf. and he was the older twin son of Renton Michael and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. although he is also the keeper of the Crystal of Power "Normal" Personality his normal personality as he grew up in a sad and lonely environment due to the bad training absence of parental love from his late father Renton Michael Thurwolf I. When he was little he had bad childhood stress and a mysteries split personality illness this was later his grandmother found out he suffered from multiple personality disorder at a very young age. but when he was introduced to the art of shamanic by his grandfather Vincent Vyron Tearon tried to ease his horrible stress pain a little bit. However his normal personality was most like his grandfather expect he is more open thoughtful however when he was when was younger when he got a little older. he often randomly tells other people to hear things out. instead of them being so rude to others. yet sometimes he can be quite scary like his mother or even his grandmother at times. however unlike his mother or grandmother. he is not afraid to show any anger when moment calls for it. however he is entirely capable of emotionally crying or losing his frustration either at Sharona or Ellie when they appeared when sharona treated to kill his younger twin sister. later on when he grow up he later self-proclaimed he was a super-duper pervert however His personal favorite hobby was spying on pretty girls with Naomi's telescope however much like his mother Mikoto Maria, Eliskuya dose have a however have a softer side is being calmly quiet letting others know when he is not angry. "Calm" Personality Although at first this "Calm" personality was always been mysterious,kind hearted yet charming however he can be very bashful at times. Prior to his evil Personality. he was always had a calm and nice attitude. because he was a friendly type of person. yet always respectful to those he cares for as his best friends he is well known to been heard talking in a calm matter but in a calm Blackpool,England (vice Versa of Basil) accent, however yet he offend sometimes uses his thick handsome rich playboy Latin American accent (vice versa of Bane). even yet he was peaceful, but yet he is shown being very collected. yet he was friendly and when he gets sad he well become highly emotional and starts to randomly cry uncontrollably when he was happy to the joy or touched by friendship of his friends. He was never been seen to get angry at least once. but this rarely happens but he always calls rude people in puerto rican "Brutos" (idiots in Puerto Rican) when he was also called a "crybaby"(a hint of his highly emotional state) by his late father. in which he was when he was just a child back then. however he was also like his uncle, kind-hearted and was protective "Dark" Personality :See Also: Rinzler Razor His dark personality is Rinzler Razor, when he reawaken when he falls asleep under a full red moon his darkness takes over him he reappears as a villain and has been shown selfish. However before long he can break free from from his darkness and regain his old self again Relationships he has encountered many shamans and normal people throughout his life, from family, to friends and people who analyzes him as a role model, and to have bad rivals and evil enemies. His interactions with these people have lead to some strong friendship and rivalries being formed. Character Relationships *The Son to Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf and Renton Michael Thūrwolf I **The older Twin Brother to Lillian Michelle Thūrwolf **The Adopted "Big" Brother to Millana "Millie" Marson *The Step Son of Lord Rendorf **The Half-Brother to Renako Kuina Tearson and Rena Scheris Tearson *Was defeated once and "killed" once at a the time. but later was revived by his grandmother. just like his mother *The Nephew and godson to his uncle Christopher Tearson and Aunt Stefania Tearson *The close friend and ex-boyfriend to Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi **The Father to Ashei Faith Thūrwolf, Raimu Cecilia Thūrwolf and Iris Sona Thūrwolf *Holds a personal deep grudge against his father Renton Michael Thūrwolf I for leaving the family household *He swore revenge on Sharona De Vil Rhodes for killing his mother *He Made a Pinky Promise to his younger twin sister that if he ever save her from danger he well be always be there for her Appearance most of people say and pointed out that he greatly highly resembles to his younger twin sister expect he had semi-long dark emerald green hair with two longer tufts with his atlantean elf ears are hiding under his hair (sometimes) even he has black eyes, Being Lilly's identical older twin brother. sometimes he sometimes resembles his identical twin younger sister expect, His eyes are piercing and cold narrowed like. but his hairstyle is much like her's but expect his is much longer in length (sometimes cut short). however his grandmother noted that he and his grandfather had a close heavily resembles each other However, when Eliskūya becomes completely enraged, he becomes incredibly feral, running like a werewolf like position. however His hair becomes completely messy and his clothes become torn exposing his intimidating physique as he becomes vicious as he obtains a more like a werewolf-like appearance. His nails and teeth also grow longer and gnarly jagged sharp Before the Timeskip when was younger He had a long flowing black cloak that usually only covers the lower portion of his face underneath the cloak when he was a child, he had short hair. while wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a pair of short jeans with sandals After the Timeskip as a young adult was shown He wears a black and purple lined colored cloak. under the hood that cloak he had shoulder-length hair After the two year timeskip being defeated and "killed", He often wears his grandfather's trademark large Romanian black Cloak with opened up sleeves however he wears a pair of blue atlantean short jeans with strange atlantean black markings on the bottom on them while wearing a pair of black boots. He also possessed a long snake forked like-tongue(Giving by his uncle and aunt's research team) by the he first met with Santi He later changes his look that he dons a long black cloak with a hood with feudal Japan clothes underneath with a white obi slash, he also has a bless chain wrapped around his right arm that acts like an Japanese seal that keeps his inner darkness away from harms away Abilities and Powers When was little he was a capable great fighter using his wooden sword for kendō, however using he quickly learned CQC to disarm and fight his opponents with ease. however He is always seen carrying a sword underneath his left sleeve with his late grandfather's large romanian jacket with him and yet he is quite capable using it with his left hand. even he can cutting a tree in two with one strike. After becoming a shaman and keyblade master, he uses a few primary weapons while fighting alongside with his younger twin sister, half-sisters and along with his guardian ghost Faeria. Swordsmanship being called dangerous in his late teens In the terms of combat, Eliskūya is the most greatest yet dangerous swordsman warrior alive in the shaman king world, naturally commenting on his immense professional of swordsmanship: back in the days however he demonstrates an extremely dangerously high skill in swordsmanship especially in reference to his hidden skills. Having the abilities to slice and destroy entire trees or giant Groups of teams and yet graceful enough to deflect the course of bullets with only a slight touch. He is also able to cut through steel with such ease and rapidity, He, thrusting his Sword through Haru Feng Mason's sword, breaking right through it, stabs Haru in the chest. Shamanic Techniques *'Furyoku Aura Reading': By closing his eyes he can use this useful ability to read others colorful Auras whilst in someways it can be useful it is incredibly hard to control, with the end result that he was constantly inundated with the color level flow of their furyoku color of those surrounding him. *'Illusions': a ability that boris showed him when he was a teenager, The Illusion ability can be useful however yet dangerous to his skills style ability is just apart of his own image. He can also use his own at enemies and and throw them off guard. He then has complete control over what they do. Thus making it hard so his opponents cannot even see him clearly though he is right in front of them when they hit the Illusion.the image well disappear in a folk of ravens *'Sword Summoning': Eliskūya's trump card. he can call his sword in a blink of an eye without fear Miscellaneous Skills *'Heated finger Claw nail:' the Oversize heated claw nail on his left finger that can destroy or melting anything or anyone in ablaze. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' The only time he showcased some painful yet quick CQC skills was during the beating of sharona de vil Rhodes: since he punched her with a painful punch to her ribcage, however, he might have been fairly over use it at several times when he was younger doing those days. *'Shape Shifting': like his mother this ability allowed him to effectively mimic any voices and wide variety of a human form or sizes, making it hard yet difficult for others to track him *'Ravenvalier Form': the main result being pushed off a cliff at a mouth of a volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, made him turn into a demonic raven vampire like creature, however it made him look strong yet deadly dangerous. even yet likes to eat or drink others blood to remain completely healthy. however the result well make him have extremely pain by turning back to his normal human self *'Spiritual Swords': Eliskūya is able to create at least four spiritual Swords for himself by using the last remains of his furyoku at once. however using what is left. While he can use them as throwing knifes with his mind. however they can easily explode once they hit a target, their quick speed can easily impale an foe with ease, however they don't do not seem to last long when others try to pull them out *'Multilingualism:' Eliskūya can speak and understand several languages *'Ageless': Due to side effects of being pushed off a mouth of a volcano by Sharona, Eliskūya does not physically age, potentially able to live slowly. Also as a odd result, he has retained his handsome youthful appearance along with his health and vitality, despite being in his mid twenties. However, he is still vulnerable to bit of pain and bad injuries, and could be killed the same way as any normal human would. The inability to his slow rate aging does not apply to his metabolism either, as he still requires food and rest to live. Forbidden Abilities *'Enhanced Sword Summoning': by using his inner darkness abilities he can call his sword in a blink of an eye Guardian Ghost See More'': Faeria Primary Weapons :See More: the "Demonic" replica Harusame sword :Wolfsan Keyblade: Technologies developed *The exoskeleton of the Gynoids: Demetra and QuoRRa.2 type b2 *The AI Bot: R.A.L *The Airship: L.U.C.C.A Carrier *The Kidnapped cyborg: Z.E.D History Early Past and Early Childhood he was the third elderly twin born and was the member of the eastern Thūrwolf family when it was one of the Greatest Households. Little is known about his past and childhood he was born on March 17 to Renton Michael Thūrwolf I and Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf. He spent most of his early childhood living with both his mother and father. Before the Timeskip training with his father A few days after joining kendo class with his mother's support helping to join, meanwhile Renton II found out his mother was away from home while she was at the local store at the time meanwhile his father attempt to train him. Unfortunately, Renton II was badly defeated immediately and was thrown in a huge ocean by his father, who claims that he was weak and will have to survive and has to come back alive if he is to be his true son as well as his successor. however Renton II survives the wide opened waterly ocean but makes a deal with with his inner darkness in order to survive solely to get playback on his father this made his father thought he died Making a Deal with my own Darkness A promise is a promise Eye to Eye: Meeting with Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi soon after His training with his grandfather and father. His training progressing was a bit slowly development without his twin sister, at age of five, however at the age of six. he is first seen grown up before he was ready for his kendō class. for some unknown reason. he meet the a spider girl who later Spooked him and tackled him down and he was completely scared of her. but he later changed his mind about her and was not scared of her anymore because of her promise she made to him in which he agrees with her. later on as he leaves home for kendō class for the Morning later on he was at kendō school. During his training. just then he saw the same same spider girl from the same morning who he met before and he was even shocked to see her there in his training class. even he was not unable not to strike the headmaster because he was completely shocked and had cold feet to see her there. however the headmaster ended the fight and let Renton II go home for a break. after his kendō class he was walking home after dawn Lucca's Orphanage the following his failure to completing his kendō class. he soon he returned home he was wondering around the mansion and then he saw blood was everywhere at the mansion and then find out his mother was on the floor laying critically wounded injured by an unknown attacker. but just then his grandmother showed up beside his mother and his grandmother told them what happen. later on in the evening the twins were taken to Lucca's place and was later Adopted by a friend of their mother's who later took him along with his twin sister and baby sister in. soon after he was adopted by lucca. later that afternoon, later on he met with a brainwashed controlled Ellie Elwood and Sharona De Vil Rhodes. who later reminded him along with his twin sister who "killed" their mother. it was soon later revealed none other by Sharona herself. who reminded the twins siblings that who killed their mother in coldblooded. after sharona left along with her brainwashed partner in crime. he was shocked to hear the news from sharona even yet quite upset at her for killing his mother. soon at night while the twins,lucca and their baby sister were asleep in their beds. Sharona later came back again this time to kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister. later the next morning he heard bad news that sharona kidnapped his twin sister and baby sister, so he got his bike and went after her Barrel Volcano The Tragic Accident of Barrel Volcano after chasing after Sharona on his bike he later on. met with Nao Juliet Ōtoribashi who was an old friend of his, who was looking for something at Barrel Volcano's caves. however when they reached the top of the Volcano it was later reveal from a mind controlled Ellie it was a setup trap by Sharona. he was later on being beaten by Ellie then he was nearly half killed by Sharona. soon later he was pushed off at a top of a cliff by Sharona. however his twin sister tried to save him from being pushed of a mouth of a volcano at barrel volcano but for Sharona pushed his twin sister out of the away and she later stomped on his fingers while he was trying hang onto the end of the cliff but he lost his grip and made him falling down in the volcano. he later soon replies he did not save his sisters yet did not avenge his mother's death but he later suffers a lot of injures. he began sinking rapidly into the lava after losing unconsciousness and almost killing him. but somehow he was separated with his twin sister and baby sister, however he was on the verge of death yet his twin sister and baby sister believed he was "died". During the Timeskip Recovering doing the new months and years. it was soon later he manage to survived while pulling himself out of the volcano while laying near the entrance of Barrel Volcano. with the state he was in he was in a near death sate. however his grandmother later find him. the elderly wise sage Ayeka Nayru Tearson. who found her grandson with the lava left him in a horrible state he was in. however his entire side of his body from the neck down was completely badly scared doing the time has gone by. she later took her grandson in took him at her podhouse. he was carried in a medical bed capsule and was nursing him back to health. soon afterwords she was later let healed his injuries. soon after he healed from his injuries. Traveling around the world to train final test unlocking the power within while Meeting his guardian ghost Reunited with Sisters Present Time Death of Naomi Meeting Kyōko for the first time Meeting Santi for the for first time After Santi woke up at the Thūrwolf mansion in the master living room, he asked Santi if he was okay and told him that his name was. After he explained what really happened at Barrel Volcano, then Santi asked him about what happened to his "cousin" Renako. Then he explained the bad situation she had been though and then he told Santi that Renako was a bit ashamed about what happened. at the hospital Santi then offered his cousin Renako to help her with her Shamanic training, which she accepts while he left the scene while Santi and Renako were training. Taking revenge on Sharona with Santi As Santi and Eliskūya's half sister Renako were about to take off to travel to America. while he was watching them leave, just then Sharona and her mysterious Masked Second-in-command show up to taunt them. As he and Santi look at each other confused yet ready, then they both use their Oversoul and prepare to fight her. After Sharona blocks their first few attacks, as he is able to hit her with a frontal attack and cuts off her left arm off. Realizing that she only had use of her right arm while the left one was cut off by him, however for both Eliskūya and Santi attack her with their Oversouls from their right hands, propelling themselves toward their enemy in the sky, punching a hole through Sharona's chest, mortally wounding her. As she was shocked that she has been defeated for the first time in years, Sharona states that he and Santi has only won for now and that her spirit will continue to live. However When he and Santi were not looking, she uses the last of her energy to thrown an large piece of her skin that turns into an an egg like blob containing her reincarnation, Ruby De Vil Rhodes. After ordering her "twin sister" to avenge her death and destroy both Eliskūya and Santi when the time is right, Sharona finally succumbs to her bad wounds and finally dies. Travailing to America as Renako and Cara were talking just then Renako's half-brother Eliskūya arrived and found them. After his half-sister Renako told him that she and the others where perfectly fine, however Ellie tried to apologized to him for being mind controlled by Sharona in the past years in which he did not say anything towards Ellie while giving her the silent treatment. Meanwhile Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they where supposed to meet with his best friend Santi and the others again and after they did, however Eliskūya wanted watch the grand shaman tournament together with his older clone daughter along Watching the Shaman Fight After the whole group met up with Renako's half brother Eliskūya, who had traveled all the way to sort out some "unfinished business", he told them that he had found out the location of the Patch Village. Later That night before reaching the Patch Village, Santi spoke with both Renako and her half brother Eliskuya about what they are going do in the near future. The next day, as they reached the Patch Village. this made Blaze got angry but when Blaze tried to attack Eliskūya's younger daughter, just then Eliskūya interfered the fight and stop the two. Later on, Eliskūya and his older clone daughter Ashei were watching the shaman fight He and his older clone daughter Ashei, were present doing the second round fights of the shaman grand tournament while watching After Santi's first three matches, later on Santi spoke with Eliskūya about their progress and about the other teams and fights that where coming up. Final Shaman Fight with Santi After Raimu won her final fights just then the lights went out then before santi could attack raimu her father entered the fight while blocking the attack with his solo bere hand while exerts his full power however raimu left the arena in shock. As he uppercuts santi while santi went flying out of the building while landing somewhere safe near by while Santi ask Eliskūya what was doing there however Eliskūya finally reveals his true master plans to control the world.with hao's words echoing while using his new found shamanic power that hao give him back then while the point he is able to control it, and use the new found abilities As he and santi soon clash swords and begin to fight in the ruins of patch tribe arena that was never rebuilt after being ravaged by hao. As he gains the upper hand leaving Santi Shocked by the strength of his friend while leaving a near death santi behind while Eliskūya's final words towards santi were "I will... never lose to the likes of you but get stronger until then." Before leaving his friend turn rival alone by himself Exiled One last struggle with his darkness Name Etymology the name meaning of his new name was pointed by his grandmother, comes from Elis ("My god is the lord") and Kūya ("Expanding sky"), while his middle name Michael. means ("Who is god") Character Trivia *Eliskuya enjoys a challenging fight a to any shaman or anyone. even if they are weak or strong *he seems to like the music Ami & Yumi, when he was younger. similar of Yoh Asakura of SOUL BOB *his twin sister sees him as her watch over angel, because of he saved her a lot of times(in his own worlds: "If you make my twin sister shed even one drop of blood...I'll kill you myself") *he is also a chain-smoker, and is rarely seen without or having a cigarette however doing the age of twenty-two, he smoked with the same number over twenty-two cigarettes in total. however he quit smoking when he got older to keep his new world record for himself. *he offend has a split personality moment with his darkness times * it is down he is very intolerant of alcohol drinks(wines,sake ect), in which they well make him get drunk a little crazy *Eliskuya suffers from two Phobias: Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders) and Gerascophobia(Fear of getting old) *the way his battle stance while holding his sword single handedly is very similar to his descendant older brother Shūkurō Tsukishima Musical Theme External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:formerly Shaman Category:Thūrwolf Family Member